The application of various treatment and pretreatment solutions to metals to retard or inhibit corrosion is well established. This is particularly true in the area of metal food and beverage cans as well as non-food metal containers. Coatings are applied to the interior of such containers to prevent the contents from contacting the metal parts of the container. Contact between the metal and the food or beverage as well as non-food substances can lead to corrosion of the metal container, which can then contaminate the food or beverage or the non-food contents of such metal containers. Corrosion is particularly problematic when food and beverage products are highly acidic nature and/or are having a high salt content such as a rhubarb-based products or isotonic drinks. Also strong alkaline contents of non-food substances such as hair-dye may react with metal, for example, aluminum, parts of containers. The coatings applied, for example, to the interior of food and beverage cans also helps prevent corrosion in the head space of the cans, which is the area between the fill line of the food product and the can lid. The coatings may be applied to the outside of metal containers to provide protection against the external environment or to provide a decorative layer including fillers and/or pigments. In addition to corrosion protection, coatings for food and beverage cans should be non-toxic and inert, and, if applied to the internal surface, should not adversely affect the taste or appearance, e.g. color, of the food or beverage in the can or contribute to a contamination of the contents of the can. Resistance to “popping”, “blushing” and/or “blistering” is also desired. Certain coatings are particularly applicable for application onto coiled metal stock, such as the coiled metal stock from which the ends of cans are made, “can end stock” and valve cups, e.g. top ends of aerosol cans. Since coatings designed for use on can end stock are applied prior to the ends being cut and stamped out of the coiled metal stock, they are also typically flexible and/or extensible. For example, can end stock is typically coated on both sides. Thereafter, the coated metal stock is punched and may be beaded or bent. It may also be scored for the “pop-top” opening and the pop-top ring is then attached with a pin that is separately fabricated. The end is then attached to the can body by an edge rolling process. Accordingly, the coating applied to the can end stock typically has a certain degree of toughness and flexibility, such that it can withstand extensive fabrication processes, in addition to some or all of the other desirable features discussed above. Various coatings such as epoxy-based and polyvinyl chloride-based, e.g. organosol type, coatings have been used in the past to coat the interior of metal cans to prevent corrosion. However, there is a need for food and beverage can liners as well as non-food container liners that provide improved properties such as having resistance to degradation in corrosive media as well as appropriate level of flexibility.